


Best Laid Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The idea was simple, befriend the Avatar, gain her trust and then hand her over to Amon. But reality is never that simple.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded by bebopsamurai on Livejournal.   
> https://ficbending.livejournal.com/578.html?thread=114498#114498

It was her fault, she knew. She'd been a little too friendly with Mako, had been dropping too many hints, offers to go with her to this or that.   
  
She'd tried to imagine that since she'd really had no interaction with boys (or anyone else) her age before, that his reluctance was just shyness, and that even with her limited knowledge of how exactly you 'courted' someone in the modern world of Republic City, that she was on the right track.   
  
And look at all the Avatars before her-- she knew enough that Aang, and Roku, and even Kuruk had married the people they'd fallen in love with. That was just how it happened.  
  
But when he'd pulled Korra aside after a night out, after she'd gotten a little too into the moment, had a little too much to drink-- well, even without much experience, she could see a 'we're just friends' talk coming from a mile away.  
  
It scared her. So she'd kissed him, desperate, hoping it would finally make him understand what she felt.  
  
But even with that, he simply pulled away, eyes remorseful even as his expression gave away nothing. Stoic as usual.  
  
"I..." Korra murmured, swallowing hard, feeling isolated and stupid and wishing that she was just imagining all this, "...I really like you, Mako."  
  
Her tone was frail (she hated it) but her eyes itched, and she prayed harder than she ever had before that he wouldn't see her cry.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mako finally said, his tone delicate, searching for the right thing to say, and eventually ending with a sigh. "...But... I just don't feel that way."  
  
That was it. There was nothing else to say. Korra waited for tears to come as Mako turned, heard him pause before going back into the tavern, the din of raucus laughter distant against her ears.   
  
But nothing happened. No one came out to comfort her, to ask what was wrong. And so she simply walked the short way up the road to Naga, absently stroked her ear, and got back to Air Temple Island as fast as she could.  
  
Even if she'd been looking, she wouldn't have noticed Asami Sato-- manager of her team-- had been silently watching the scene unfold from a nearby alley, and after a few moments revved up her satocycle and drove off.

"It should be now, or never."

 

Amon listened as his most trusted spy made her regular report on the Avatar and her allies. He'd suspected that the Sato family would make an excellent addition to the cause for years, and now things couldn't be working out better even if he'd deliberately planned it. Hiroshi was a sympathizer, of course, but had distanced himself from the Anti-Bending sentiment of the movement, preferring to blindly continue believing that the city would change on its own when it was ready.

 

His daughter, on the other hand, had more than enough to offer financially, and was far less naive.

 

"Just say the word and I can have a team intercept the Avatar before she reaches the Bay. She's vulnerable now, irrational-- weak. Capturing her should be simplicity itself."

 

"Or it could be a disaster," Amon observed simply. "You saw what happened the last time the Avatar was pushed beyond her limits."

 

"The Avatar State," Asami recalled-- she'd been playing ally to them the last time they'd been 'attacked' by Equalists, and had witnessed the unconscious release of pure power herself when Mako had been injured. Most of the chi-blockers that had gotten away were still recovering.

 

"Exactly. We can't risk a full-on assault with her like this. We need her complacent and unprepared for an easy capture. Put simply--" and at this he turned to Asami, eyes unreadable behind his mask.

 

"...We need her with one of us. Someone she believes she can trust."

 

Asami smiled. She recognized that implication, and knew what Amon wanted before he properly asked.

 

"I want you to get the Avatar on your side. In the state she is now, she'll be looking for someone to rely on. And when you're ready, we'll have her for good."

 

"Not a problem," Asami replied. "What's the timetable?"

 

"There's no rush with this one. Don't make a move before you're absolutely certain she trusts you."

 

So she was free to set a long con, then. That was exactly how she preferred it.

 

"I'll be expecting the usual excellent performance, Asami Sato," Amon declared, then turned back to his wall of maps and plans, indicating their meeting was done.

 

As she mounted her satocycle and turned the engine over, Asami felt her hands tremble beneath fine leather gloves. This wasn't just some Bending thug or even a Metalbending cop she was after-- this was the Avatar. The most important Bender in the world. And Amon had entrusted her with this task.

 

She was going to enjoy this.

"Remember, Korra-- just relax and concentrate."

 

Korra grit her teeth, forced a deep breath as she took her stance and stared at the toy Tenzin had placed before her-- a wooden top, resting on its side on a small pedestal. She tried to remember what her Airbending teacher had told her-- let go of her worries, focus on the now, the air between herself and the ground, between her hands and the top, the air flowing in and out of her lungs with each breath--

 

But as soon as she could feel the air between her fingers make that 'give' of pressure and force, all she could remember was Mako recoiling, her embarrassment and shame... and then it was too much to control, and the top went sailing into the air, forced up at whirlwind speeds.

 

In response, Tenzin simply whistled, and seconds later an air glider intercepted the rogue top-- Ikki, waiting at the ready, simply floated down and handed the toy back to her father. Korra felt her fist clench, her frustration building as she heard Tenzin sigh, and she knew he was getting into 'lecture mode'...

 

"It's alright, Korra. The Top exercise is about control, and especially if you've never managed to Airbend before, there's no shame in not getting it right away."

 

"'No shame,' nothing," Korra replied, doing her best to keep the venom out of her tone. "After as long as it took me to finally get through those spinning doors I should be able to do something as simple as making a stupid top spin on a stupid stand!"

 

"It's only been a few days. Everyone has trouble learning this, and you shouldn't be so hard on yours--"

 

"I'm not being hard enough on myself!" Korra finally spat out. The kids looked suddenly worried, but she was too caught up in the moment to really notice. "Do you really think Amon is just going to sit and wait for me to learn how to Airbend?! I need to stop that monster and the only way I'm going to DO that is if I learn this stuff as fast as possible!"

 

"I've told you before," Tenzin said, doing his best to remain patient and calm with the fiery girl, "...Airbending doesn't work at all like the other Elements. You can't just expect to get the basics down within a matter of days from some mock combat sessions. The only way you're going to learn is if you can--"

 

"I know, I know, I have to be calm and patient and all that," Korra snarled. She moved to the pedestal again, ready for another shot, but Tenzin held it, moving closer while Jinora and Ikki and Meelo whispered to themselves.

 

"...Korra. I know you're frustrated, but I get the feeling this isn't just a matter of a training problem. Is there something that's bothering you?"

 

Korra was quiet for a moment, looking away at the grass. She wanted to tell someone about what happened, how much it hurt, but...

 

"No. I'm fine. Just... worried about this whole revolution thing."

 

She got the distinct sense that Tenzin could tell she was lying, but he said nothing as he backed away.

 

"Well, for now at least, I think we should take a break from your training."

 

"Wh-WHAT?!" Korra couldn't believe it. "No, Tenzin please, I can do it, I just need--"

 

"What you need," the Airbending master interrupted, "is time to clear your head. Time to work out whatever it is that's troubling you. And when you're ready, we'll still be here."

 

Korra hated this, but with a glare she stormed off.

 

"Fine. I have to get ready for tonight's game anyway."

Bolin wasn't sure what had happened when Korra and Mako had disappeared the other night. He'd known she had a crush on his brother-- he'd teased her a little about it, and liked how she tried to play it off-- but the way things had been the last few days, it couldn't possibly have been anything good.

 

The Fire Ferrets had walked off the Pro-Bending Arena barely victorious, the roars of the crowd still deafening as they headed to the locker room.

 

And no sooner had the door shut then the bickering started.

 

"What were you thinking out there?" Mako berated Korra, wasting no time. "A move like that could've lost us the match!"

 

"Well, we won, didn't we?!" Korra spat back, eyes flashing angrily. "And if you'd actually covered me from that hit, I wouldn't have had to get desperate!"

 

"That wasn't 'desperate,' that was stupid! I thought by now you'd have gotten out of the habit of taking pointless risks when we're this close to the championship!"

 

"Well, I guess that's me-- stupid and desperate, huh?"

 

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

 

Yes, Bolin understood, something had definitely gone wrong. He'd never seen Korra like this, and he could've sworn Mako had softened a bit around her. But that was clearly no longer the case.

 

Changing quickly, Korra stepped out from behind a row of lockers, and headed for the door.

 

"Uh... Hey Korra, we're goin' for drinks tonight!" Bolin called, doing his best to put on a friendly air. "Stewed sea prunes!" he added enticingly (though he himself fought back the urge to vomit at the mere thought).

 

"I think I've lost my appetite," Korra grumbled as she headed out, and slammed the door behind her.

 

"Geez," Bolin mumbled after a few silent moments. "What the heck'd you do to her, bro? I mean I've seen you break a few hearts before but--"

 

"Not now," Mako said quietly, still brooding. "I don't want to think about it."

 

"Not exactly an admirable attitude for a Team Captain, is it?"

 

Looking up, Mako and Bolin found Asami-- their manager and sponsor-- on the threshold of the locker room. Bolin was busy quickly trying to make himself look presentable, but Mako was puzzled.

 

"What are you doing back here?"

 

"I can't take an interest in my team?" Asami replied curtly. "Not that it sounds like things are exactly going well, are they?"

 

"...You heard all that?" Bolin queried.

 

"I'd be surprised if it didn't show up in the Republic City Times by the morning edition."

 

She, of course, already knew what was going on-- but they didn't know this, and it was better to keep things that way.

 

"It's none of your concern," Mako stated plainly. While he didn't mind the extra money the Fire Ferrets sponsorship brought, or the better equipment, he could certainly do without Asami trying to backseat-lead the team from time to time. "We'll have it under control by our match next week."

 

"I don't think you will, and honestly? If anything threatens the ability of this team to perform successfully, it is my concern."

 

Mako couldn't argue with that, so he settled for staring down Asami. She paid him no mind.

 

"So are you going to do something about this situation, Captain Mako-- which I think is more than likely a direct result of you, in some way?" When Mako said nothing, Asami only nodded. "I thought so. In that case, I'll see if I can talk to her. Might do her some good to speak to another girl, for once."

Asami didn't have to look very long to find Korra. She was back in the training area, angrily firing Earthbending clays into a target net, her movements inefficient and her aim rather off-- half of them had sailed off-course and into the wall, or were shattered against the ground.

 

Only a fool would attempt to approach the Avatar like this. Yet Asami simply walked inside, announcing her presence.

 

"You seem tense."

 

Korra paused long enough to look over and acknowledge Asami with a cold glare. She hadn't expected that-- she knew the team wasn't exactly on the best of terms with her, but Korra's expression betrayed something beyond mere dislike.

 

"What do you want?"

 

Accusatory. Interesting. She had an idea now of what the Avatar might be thinking, but decided it would be wiser to tread carefully. If she was going to make this important first step, she had to make it count.

 

"I was worried about you," Asami said carefully, slipping a hint of softness into her voice. "I haven't ever seen you that upset."

 

"I'll bet," Korra mumbled, unfazed as she continued to fire the clays into the net. "So is there a reason you're actually here, or did you just come to rub it in my face?"

 

"I'm sorry?" At that, Asami was genuinely confused, but Korra simply punctuated her accusation by smashing one of the clays so hard it cut right through the net, shattering against the wall.

 

"Don't play dumb with me. I--" And here Korra paused, collecting her thoughts, trying her best to not completely fly off the handle. "...I saw you with Mako the other day. I've seen you two together alot even before then. If you're here to gloat about it then you're wasting your breath."

 

Ah. So that was it. In spite of the mood, Asami allowed herself a small laugh, and Korra felt her eyes narrow, her fist clench.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"I'm sorry, it's just... you thought... Mako and I?" Asami in fact seemed to find it a genuinely amusing prospect, and in spite of herself Korra felt her anger fade slightly, replaced with confusion. "Korra, everything between us is strictly business-related. I suppose he's... handsome, objectively speaking. But he's... not quite what I'm drawn to in a lover."

 

Korra wasn't sure what her tone was suggesting, and Asami moved closer.

 

"S-so... Bolin?" Korra offered, feeling a little embarrassed of herself for jumping to conclusions, but Asami closed the distance between them, and Korra wasn't entirely certain what was with that look in her manager's eye.

 

"What I mean," Asami whispered, mere inches from Korra now, "...is that neither of them are the one I'm interested in."

 

"But... that doesn't make any s--"

 

The last thing she'd expected was for Asami to move forward slightly, just enough to plant her lips on hers, but that was exactly what happened. She recoiled almost instantaneously, a mix of shock and confusion and a flash of reflexive distaste as she moved back.

 

"I like you, Korra. I've liked you since the first time I saw you out on the Arena."

 

Asami's expression was one she'd perfected over years of ensnaring gullible Benders-- her eyes soft, a forced blush, just the right amount of quaver in her voice-- enough to make it look authentic. When Korra said and did nothing, just continued to stare at her like she hadn't properly seen Asami before now, she only smiled, doing her best to look regretful and as if holding back tears.

 

"Well, I... I suppose it was worth a shot," Asami shrugged sadly, before turning around and leaving a stunned Korra in the training room. As she turned the corner, she caught sight of the Avatar continuing to stare bewilderingly at the spot Asami had been, furtively wiping her lips clean with the back of her hand.

 

That had gone about how she'd expected it to. But now the seed was planted in Korra's head, and making it blossom was where the real fun started.

Naga moved down the deserted, latern-lit street like a flash, and Korra leaned forward, dimly aware of the wind blowing back her hair. So many times when her training had hit a snag or whenever things just didn't feel right, these long rides with her beloved polar bear-dog had cleared her head, made everything seem better or at least tolerable.

 

But she'd never felt so... anxious before, either. The Equalists were bad enough, and Airbending was in itself a challenge. And now, between Mako and her training going on hold and Asami's little confession (which she was still trying to wrap her head around), her thoughts were a mess, and not even all the practice drills in the world could distract her.

 

She was a bundle of nervous, angry energy, and needed to get it out.

 

So it seemed like the perfect coincidence that she came across a mugger, snatching a purse from an old lady and thinking that a bit of waterbending was going to get him out of trouble.

 

He was fast. But Naga was faster. He'd picked a bad time to come across the Avatar, and she was going to make this hurt.

 

\-----

 

A few hours later, Korra found herself in a now quite familiar position-- in the police station's interrogation room, handcuffed to the table, with Chief Beifong across the way and looking on the verge of a furious rant.

 

"One thief?" She began, incredulous. "You tore up an entire street-- nearly half-a-dozen satomobiles, surrounding buildings-- over a purse with less than 25 yuan in it?! Do I even want to know what excuse you've got this time, Avatar Korra?"

 

"I couldn't just sit back and let him get away," Korra replied, but there was a hint of mocking apology in her voice. "Protecting the people of Republic City--"

 

"Don't you try to pull that 'justice and duty' line on me. Don't even think about it," Lin interrupted, lips pursed and eyes flashing. "Now I've seen you pull some truly reckless nonsense but this? This is just senseless destruction. I thought you were at least better than that."

 

Korra said nothing in response, only glowering at the table with uncharacteristic coldness. It bothered Lin a bit, but she was in no mood to be sentimental-- teenagers were prone to their moodswings, but the Avatar should be above juvenile fits like this.

 

"Now I haven't contacted Councilman Tenzin yet. But I can tell you that a tantrum like this is well beyond even his pay grade to just wave away. I think it's only fair that we--"

 

"Uh, Chief Beifong?" A voice called from a hole that appeared in the door-- another officer, looking decidedly unsure of exactly how to behave. "The... The Avatar has a visitor."

 

"So? Tell them to wait. She's not in a position to be 'visiting' with anyone right now."

 

"B-but Chief, it's..."

 

Without further warning, the door opened with a creak, and to Korra and Lin's mutual bewilderment, a girl about Korra's age with long black hair and wearing a leather riding jacket entered without the slightest bit of concern.

 

As surprised as Korra was to see her there, Lin's expression somehow managed to sour even further.

 

"...Ms. Sato, as pleasant as it is to see you here, I'm going to have to ask you to wa--"

 

Before she could finish, Asami had scribbled something on a slip of paper, then handed it to Lin.

 

"I think that should cover things, Chief Beifong. City and private property damages, Sato Motors will handle the repairs to all affected personal vehicles, and as a sign of appreciation for your continued tireless efforts as the head of law enforcement in Republic City, there should be more than enough there for a set of new engines and reinforced tires for every patrol vehicle in the precinct. I understand you've been looking to upgrade for some time, correct?"

 

Lin stared at the check, then back at the calm smile on the heiress' face. She was silent for a long while before she finally gave a defeated sigh.

Neither of the girls said a word as they left the station, Naga keeping pace and nuzzling her head reassuringly against Korra's arm.

 

"Why'd you do it?"

 

Korra's sudden question masked a quieter suspicion that Asami noted, but drew no attention to. If Korra believed she had 'ulterior motives' for her act of seeming charity, that was fine. Part of this game was knowing when and what to diffuse and what to allow to develop on its own. For now, she'd act friendly and nothing more.

 

"The team needs you, obviously."

 

"That was an awful lot to spend just for the 'team's' sake," Korra added, and Asami said nothing in response. After a moment, standing at the curb where Asami's satocyle was parked, she finally spoke up again.

 

"...Thanks. I owe you."

 

It was grudging and halfhearted, but it was a start, and Asami could work with that.

 

"Glad to hear it. And if you don't mind, I'd like to call in the favor now."

 

"If you're thinking what I think you are--" Korra started, but Asami brushed the implication off with a stifled laugh.

 

"Actually," Asami smiled, "...I was hoping you'd agree to be my sparring partner."

 

"You don't have servants or instructors for that stuff?"

 

"None of them are the Avatar, though. I'm hoping for a real challenge, to be perfectly honest."

 

Korra was silent for a moment, fingers absently running behind her massive pet's ear.

 

"...For how long?" Korra finally sighed, knowing all the same that she really couldn't refuse any favor Asami asked of her now. It wasn't like she'd be doing any good on Air Temple Island anyway.

 

"Just a week. In time for the Fire Ferrets' next match."

 

"Fine."

 

"I'll see you bright and early starting tomorrow, then. You remember where it is, right?"

 

Korra nodded, vaguely remembering the streetcar route. With that, Asami put on her helmet, started the bike, and drove off.

Calling the Sato residence a 'house' was an understatement. 'Castle' would have been more accurate.

 

Korra had only been here once, when she and the other Fire Ferrets had been officially invited by Asami's father to work out a contract for their sponsorship by Sato Industries, and she was just as grudgingly impressed now as she was then. A massive walled-off area set just north of Republic City Park, the interior lawn was nearly the size of the White Lotus compound she'd grown up in, albeit with far more flowers and foliage and milder weather. The house itself was certainly imposing, with its elegant architecture (echoes of what she'd seen in books about Fire Nation buildings, which made sense if the Satos were in fact descended from the early colonists), but her true destination was around the back of the mansion.

 

Here, there was a wide courtyard, flanked on either side by trickling brooks and bonsai trees, and in the center going through a set of stretches was Asami, her usual riding jacket exchanged for a silken gi covered in ornate swirls and waves. Apparently finished, she turned at the sound of Korra's footsteps, and gave her a small smile of acknowledgement.

 

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

 

"Let's just get this over with," Korra sighed. The thought of practice with the team later today hung over her head, and she absently stretched her arms as she walked across the courtyard to stand toe-to-toe with Asami. "Just remember, you wanted this, so at least try to keep up with me."

 

"I'll keep that in mind, Avatar," Asami nodded, and Korra swore she'd seen a flash of a mocking smile for about half a second before she took her stance. Setting her feet, Korra took a breath, and put her hands at the ready.

 

She'd start off easy, at least.

 

With a wave of her hand and a lunge forward, some of the water from the nearby stream shot into the air, and rushed towards Asami.

 

Or rather, where she'd been a second before.

 

Before Korra could react, there was a hand on her arm, pulling forward and another pushing her back, and with a thud she was face-first on the ground.

 

Korra was shocked, but got up all the same, eyes narrowing slightly as Asami took her stance again, saying nothing but the confident sparkle in her eyes betraying her thoughts.

 

There was no way Asami could've out-maneuvered her. She'd just gotten lucky.

 

When her sparring partner was ready again, Korra pulled back, calling forth a much greater expanse of water in a two-handed motion, sending it in a wide horizontal swing-- Asami stepped forward, just outside her range of movement-- but catching it, Korra quickly dug in her feet and brought up a chunk of the courtyard's pavement, sending it hurtling forward--

 

There was the brief sensation of a foot locked with her ankle, a hand pressing on her off-balanced shoulder, and again, Korra was knocked flat.

"Funny," Asami said nonchalantly as Korra got back to her feet, "...I'd expected the Avatar would be able to handle a non-bender without any problem."

 

With that, Korra's expression soured. She'd had to deal with a lot of nonsense over the last few days, but this girl getting the best of her?

 

That was it.

 

If Asami wanted a 'challenge,' she was getting it-- without pausing, she went immediately sent out a fireball, followed by a swath of flame, and shifting her feet, sent out a fast volley of smaller rocks.

 

Asami dodged all of them with apparently little effort.

 

There was a slight pause as Korra tried to recover her stance, and it was here that Asami lunged forward. By pure chance she evaded the blow, then quickly followed up with a fire blast which should've been a solid hit.

 

But Asami had anticipated the strike, flipped overhead, and seeing her opportunity, Korra summoned a stream of water up, freezing it in hopes of throwing her off-balance--

 

It continued like that for what felt like hours-- Korra aggressively striking and counter-attacking, while Asami made no move to attack herself-- simply dodging and weaving with a speed Korra hadn't thought possible.

 

She'd never fought someone this fast, never done so much bending all at once...

 

She didn't realize just how tired she was until she heard her own panting, felt the deep ache in her arms and legs and shoulders-- and Asami simply pushed her to the ground with a light tap on the shoulder.

 

For a few minutes they just stayed like that; Korra struggling to catch her breath on the pavement, and Asami quietly observing her opponent.

 

After a pause, Asami finally spoke, but it wasn't the gloat Korra had expected.

 

"Feeling better now?"

 

At first Korra wasn't sure what she'd meant, but then it occured to her that she wasn't thinking about anything.

 

Not the embarrassment over Mako, the shame of failing at Airbending, the coming revolution, the bundle of agitated energy that had been welling up for the last few days-- nothing.

 

Just her own breathing, the fatigue in her body, the pavement beneath her, her opponent standing away from her.

 

Had that been Asami's intention? It seemed unlikely. But...

 

The heiress stepped forward and offered a hand up, which Korra thoughtlessly took, and got to her feet with an embarrassing degree of effort. There was only the slightest hint of a smile on Asami's face as she turned to the ruined courtyard.

 

"Same time tomorrow?"

 

"Y-yeah," Korra muttered, finally getting her equilibrium back. She cast a bewildered glance in Asami's direction for half a beat before shaking her head and turning to leave.

She hadn't expected the week to go this fast.

 

But then, she hadn't expected much from Asami, either. Korra knew she'd gotten 'extensive self-defense training,' but she'd never had an opponent like this before-- even when she'd been training as the Avatar, outside of Master Benders, no one had been able to get to her level.

 

She never had someone who was actually a challenge. And that might have been exactly why some small part of her started looking forward to these morning sparring sessions.

 

Today, Korra smirked as she took her stance, then promptly shot a one-two fire blast at Asami's feet. She stepped back, and Korra moved to exploit her shift in position--

 

But while she'd picked up alot from watching Asami fight, she was still too fast.

 

She avoided Korra's Earthbending follow-up, and moved close for a shot at her midsection. Korra saw it coming, and instinctively changing direction, she let Asami miss her rather than block, and calling up a jet of water, thought she could finally land a hit--

 

Until Asami twisted, planted her feet, and for the hundredth time, sent Korra flying on her back.

 

She wanted to be angry, but somehow it was harder to draw it out than it had been a few days ago. She really hated to admit it, but she was having fun. And it meant winning would be all the sweeter when she finally got the better of Asami.

 

Though this time, Asami looked almost as worn out as she felt. So that was something, at least.

 

"You ever gonna tell me where you learned all that?"

 

"The simple fact," Asami replied, "is that most Benders aren't prepared mentally or physically to fight with a non-Bender. They're hardwired to contend with a completely different set of attacks and counterattacks. It's just a matter of learning what those are. Also, one of my instructors may have been from Kyoshi Island."

 

Korra 'hmphed' at that. She'd heard about how the Kyoshi Warriors fought, primarily by redirecting their opponent's momentum and strength against themselves. Suddenly, Asami's style made far more sense.

 

Picking herself up, Korra glanced sheepishly at the mess she'd made of the courtyard, and taking a horse stance, pulled the errant fragments of rock back into place, looking about the same as it had before (give or take a few new cracks and divots).

 

"Alright. One more go?" Korra prodded, moving into position, but Asami looked quizzical.

 

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? The match starts in a couple hours, after all." At that Korra's enthusiasm vanished, replaced with a rare sort of ambivalence.

 

"...Don't tell me you're worried?"

 

"I'm not worried," Korra insisted, a bit defensively. "I just..."

 

Korra trailed off, crossing her arms. But Asami didn't need to guess too much to know what was on her mind.

 

It seemed like the best way to reassure her, while also solidifying the bond Korra seemed to believe they now had, so Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. As she anticipated, Korra seemed to stiffen reflexively, but didn't back away.

 

"Don't worry about Mako. Just remember, I'll be watching you and the team. So don't let me down, Korra."

 

With that, she moved away and into the mansion to get ready herself.

 

It took Korra longer than she thought to leave for the arena.

"...AAAND WITH A ONE-TWO STRIKE FROM THE FABULOUS BENDING BROTHERS, THE FIRE FERRETS MOVE INTO VIPERBAT TERRITORY RIGHT IN THE NICK OF TIME! AT THE END OF ROUND TWO THE SCORE IS TIED AND IT'S VERY MUCH ANYBODY'S GAME!"

 

Korra readjusted her helmet as she moved back into Zone One while the buzzer sounded, precious seconds remaining before the final round would start. It was hard to believe that just hours ago she'd been so relaxed-- and with Mako's eyebrows furrowed angrily in her direction, she was finding it hard to keep her own temper from building again.

 

"Korra, we can't afford to lose a single zone this time. If we don't make this count--"

 

"I know, I know," Korra sighed, taking her position next to the Firebender.

 

"C'mon guys, save it for them," Bolin indicated the Viperbats with a jerk of his head. "We can take these jokers!"

 

The buzzer sounded again, and the air was almost immediately full of the whistling of Earthbending clays and flashes of fire.

 

"THE FINAL ROUND KICKS OFF AND BOTH TEAMS JUMP RIGHT INTO IT! THE FIRE FERRETS HAVE BEEN THE REAL UNDERDOG STORY THIS YEAR BUT THEIR DEFENSE HAS BEEN PRETTY SHAKY THE LAST FEW GAMES, AND AVATAR KORRA'S IMPRESSIVE DEBUT IS STARTING TO LOOK MORE LIKE BEGINNER'S LUCK..."

 

Korra dug in her heels, pushing up a wall of water to negate the Viperbat's Firebending attacks, but those Earthbending discs were getting too close for comfort, and Mako was distracted by their Waterbender...

 

"IT APPEARS THE AVATAR'S LOCKING UP AND THEY'RE NOT GIVING HER AN INCH TO MANEUVER! MAKO AND BOLIN ARE HAVING SOME TROUBLE BUT FIGHTING TOOTH AND NAIL TO KEEP A FOOTHOLD IN ZONE ONE--"

 

"COME ON, KOR--"

 

Mako's attempt to get her on the attack distracted him long enough for a blast of fire to push him back, he was teetering on the line--

 

"NO WAIT, HE'S SAFE! A QUICK CATCH AND HE'S STILL JUST BARELY INSIDE ZONE ONE, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE VIPERBATS' GAME TO LOSE!"

 

With an effort, Korra shifted her weight low, going up for a mid-level blow, but the torrent of water didn't do much more than phase their Earthbender even head-on. Korra looked up at the game clock, barely a minute left—

And then she saw Asami.

 

She'd never noticed her in the crowd before, despite supposedly attending every single game. But there she was in the front row, all sense of her usual decorum gone, caught up in the moment of the game and shouting something that even at the top of her lungs barely made a dent in the roar of the crowd.

 

Something clicked, and Korra wasn't sure what, but she remembered the way Asami seemed to anticipate her moves, use openings against her she didn't know were there...

 

She saw the Earthbending disc flying towards her, and fought down her instinct to block it.

 

Instead, she shifted to the left, barely dodging, calling up a stream of water as she moved. In a wide arc, she sent it overhead, and straight at the Viperbats' Firebender.

 

He blocked it, having seen the attack coming from a mile away.

 

He wasn't ready at all for the far stronger shot of ice that hit the shoulder on his unbalanced side barely a second later, knocking him back, end over end, all the way into Zone 3.

 

"UNBELIEVABLE! THE AVATAR MAKES A BOLD FEINT AND IT PAYS OFF IN SPADES, BREAKING THE STALEMATE AND NOT A MOMENT TOO SOON! THE OTHER VIPERBATS ARE LOOKING WARY, AND SHE'S ALREADY ON THE ATTACK AGAIN--"

 

"Bolin!" Korra called as she threw a flurry of light shots at their Earthbender, putting him on the defensive but leaving his right side wide open...

 

"Got it!" Catching quickly onto Korra's strategy, Bolin took a one-two shot, putting as much power behind them as he could.

 

"AND THAT'S TWO KNOCKED BACK INTO ZONE 3! THERE'S ONLY A FEW SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK, CAN THE FIRE FERRETS SEAL THE DEAL AFTER ALL?"

 

All that left was their Waterbender, and with a nod at a surprised Mako, Korra moved in, but he struck first with a low blast of flame and Korra followed up with a stream that pushed him back, onto the edge of Zone 2, the clock running low--

 

"Sorry guys," Bolin smirked as he sent a single disc flying, hitting the Viperbat Waterbender square in the chest and off the ring, bringing his teammates with him.

 

The splash from down in the pit was almost as loud as the audience, already on their feet as the buzzer sounded.

 

"IT'S GOOD! IT'S GOOD! THE FIRE FERRETS PULL OUT A SPECTACULAR FULL-TEAM COMEBACK!"

 

For a moment, even knowing they'd pulled it off, Mako and Korra just stood there, disbelieving, dimly aware of the announcer showering them with accolades and the crowd on the verge of a riot.

 

It took Bolin throwing his arms around both their shoulders to bring them all back to reality.

 

"Ha-haaa! I can't believe it-- that was amazing! I knew you guys would snap out of it!"

 

Korra felt herself smile, still overwhelmed by how close they'd been to throwing it all away...

 

She wasn't prepared when Mako extended his arm, a rare smile on his lips, admiration and gratitude in gold eyes.

 

"...Nice move, Avatar Korra."

 

And knowing somehow that things were finally back to normal, Korra smiled back, and took it in a strong, congratulatory handshake.

 

"You weren't so bad either, Captain Mako."

 

"Alright, seriously," Bolin interrupted, "Let's not relive the last few days ever again, okay? You were both freakin' me out there."

 

Korra smirked as she lightly punched Bolin in the arm, a sense of relief washing over her as they headed back to the locker room. They were all friends again, and somehow she was perfectly happy with that.

 

"So where did that come from, anyway?" Mako pondered. "You've never been one for... well, strategy before."

 

At that, Korra took a look over her shoulder, and saw Asami still sitting in the front row, unaware that she was smiling again.

"...I guess I picked a few things up from a friend."

 

Asami had expected Korra might show up again to spar with her, even though her obligation to do so was complete, and the Avatar did not disappoint. It showed that her initial gambit had paid off-- Korra had gained something from their association, and now was fully invested in it.

 

And privately, Asami had to admit that she was glad for a proper opponent herself. Korra was understandably immersed in Bending and the often rigid disciplines that were tied to it, but she was a fast learner-- it had taken only a day or so for quick takedowns to turn into drawn out dances of parries and feints and misdirections, and Asami couldn't remember the last time she'd been pushed to even near-fatigue like this.

 

But Korra was only learning a fraction of her moves. It would be worth it if, when the time to ensnare her demanded it, she had to fight the Avatar one-on-one. Better to let her think she'd have an advantage and then catch her off-guard. When they fought for real, she would win.

 

Still, things were progressing nicely. At this rate, she'd be in Amon's hands by the week's end.

 

\-----

 

"...Can't believe what I'm hearing," Bolin said incredulously, his voice audible through the door to the training room, and Asami paused, listening intently. "I thought we all agreed she was a total ice queen-- if I remember correctly, you didn't even like her at first glance!"

 

"Oh come on guys, she's not so bad," Korra's voice chimed in. "All I'm saying is that maybe it's better for the team as a whole if we don't keep her out of everything that's going on..."

 

"She's too ambitious," Mako argued. "I still don't get why of all the teams the Sato family could have sponsored, she picked ours. We've never had a great season until this year. It just feels like there's something... not right about this."

 

"Like what?" Korra laughed, disbelieving.

 

"I'm just saying we should be keeping an eye on her, that's a--"

 

Asami chose then to knock, and without waiting simply opened the door and walked in.

 

"There you three are," she said, acting like she'd heard nothing. Mako and Bolin greeted her with ambivalent nods or half-hearted waves, but Korra gave her a small, friendly smile.

"I know you're getting ready for the match against the Platypusbears, but I thought it would only be polite to invite you all to my race tonight."  
  
Korra raised an intrigued eyebrow, but the siblings exchanged glances before looking back at Asami.  
  
"Does our... sponsorship hinge on us attending?"  
  
"Of course not," Asami replied (after a pause that suggested she might have been considering it).  
  
"Pass," Mako declared bluntly.  
  
"Date," Bolin shrugged, as if it should naturally be expected.  
  
"You don't have a date," Korra interjected.  
  
"The night's still young," the Earthbender smirked.  
  
"Message recieved," Asami sighed with a roll of her eyes. "...Korra?"  
  
"Trust me, you do _not_ wanna go to one of these things," Bolin leaned forward, giving Korra an exasperated sigh. "Unless being bored to tears is, you know, your kinda thing."  
  
"Tell that to the hundreds of fans who show up _every single race,_ " Asami fired back, clearly insulted but masking it behind an impassive glare.  
  
"I'm just sayin', there's a fine line between something exciting and interesting-- like, say, _Pro-Bending_ \-- compared to driving a satocycle in a big circle. I mean, I'm sure remembering to turn left and right every once in a while is really taxing--"  
  
Asami looked legitimately annoyed (a rare feat, Korra was sure) as Bolin continued, and Korra was indecisive. It didn't sound like her kind of thing, but... well, if she hadn't given Asami a chance, the Viperbats match might've gone far differently. And she'd come to Republic City to see the world, not just experience a sliver of it.  
  
What could it hurt?  
  
"Count me in," Korra finally answered, ignoring the stunned, disbelieving look on Bolin's face. Asami looked surprised herself, but recovered far more quickly than the Earthbender did.  
  
"All right. Then I'll pick you up in two hours."   
  
"W-wait, you mean... we're going on your bike?"  
  
"Well, if you want to leave now, you could always take the streetcar," Asami answered matter-of-factly. "If you're lucky, you'll get there in time for the victory lap."  
  
Korra grumbled, but tersely agreed, and Asami promptly left the Fire Ferrets to their practice session.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Bolin shrugged.  
  
\-----  
  
"You can let go now," Asami said with a suppressed laugh in her voice.  
  
Korra wasn't entirely sure. Even though the satocycle had stopped and her feet were more or less back on solid ground, her hands still had the back end of the seat in a reflexive death grip. Her legs were shaking, and even wearing Asami's spare helmet she still felt like someone had stuffed cotton in her ears.   
  
The satocycle was unquestionably... different. But she'd stick with Naga, if it was up to her.  
  
"Just go up to the man at the gate, and tell him you're my guest. He should let you in without any trouble." Asami indicated a ticket-taker just beyond a line of people already stretching down to the street, then revved the engine and puttered around the corner.  
  
Korra did as Asami had suggested (unsure of what to think of the look the bouncer had given her when she'd said who she was with), and walked into the speedway.  
  
It was far bigger than the Pro-Bending Arena, that was certain. She'd come out in the middle of a long stretch of benches, going from the ground up in a coliseum arrangement, but the vast majority of real estate was dedicated to a long asphault track, that wound and twisted over and under itself until it came back to a single starting and ending point.

Even this early there were quite a few people already in attendance, some eating snacks or talking amongst themselves. And no sooner had Korra grabbed a decent seat in the front row than a swarm of girls started taking whole benches around and behind her, brandishing signs and wearing striped black-and-red scarves around their arms and wrists.

 

"I don't know who that Minh guy think's he's kidding," Korra heard one of them laugh amidst a sharp upspike in the ambient clamor of several exciteable teens talking at once. "He's got no chance against Asami."

 

"Totally! She's gonna make that loser--"

 

"Hey," Korra interrupted, curious at the sound of her friend's name. "You guys know Asami too?"

 

The girls all giggled nervously, as if the very idea were absurd.

 

"We wish! She's only the best racer ever!"

 

"And the coolest!" Another chimed in with a hint of red on her cheeks.

 

"And the prettiest!" A third added shyly, and the group descended into a fit of tittering laughter.

 

Korra was a bit puzzled herself. She supposed if Asami was really that good, she would have a few fans. But she'd only ever seen behavior like this from Mako and Bolin's fangirls--

 

Oh.

 

Ohhhh.

 

Korra promptly turned back to the track as comprehension dawned, but Asami's fans paid her no attention. It had kind of slipped Korra's mind that her friend... liked girls, but she supposed it made sense that there were others who felt the same way.

 

She wondered, idly, if she had any fangirls like this who went to her Pro-Bending matches and had just never seen them (or even fanboys who came to see Mako and Bolin), but the racers were beginning to assemble on the track, and there was no time to think about something like that.

 

\-----

 

"...AND THAT'S IT! ASAMI SATO'S QUICK REFLEXES AND INSTINCTS MAKE ALL THE DIFFERENCE AND SHE PULLS OFF A BY-THE-NOSE WIN! HATE TO BE KIM MINH RIGHT NOW, BUT WHEN YOU CHALLENGE REPUBLIC CITY'S RESIDENT RACING QUEEN, YOU'D BETTER BE PREPARED TO BRING YOUR A-GAME! AND LISTEN TO THAT CROWD!"

 

Korra nearly leapt out of her seat as Asami crossed the finish line, yelling her lungs out even as the crowd drowned her out.

 

She couldn't believe she'd almost been swayed by Bolin. That was fantastic. The speed, the near-misses, Asami nearly burning out on that curve only to quickly turn in and slip ahead...

 

She'd never thought anything could be more exciting than Pro-Bending. and Racing wasn't.

 

But it came seriously close.

 

Working her way down to the pit, she didn't have to look very long before finding Asami, surrounded by the same group of fangirls who'd been up with Korra, all of them clamoring for her attention.

 

"Asami you were sooo great!"

 

"I knew you'd win!"

 

"How'd you pull off that awesome trick?!"

 

"C-could I get an autograph?"

 

Asami had on a calm smile as she signed just about everything that came her way, doing her best to greet and thank them all before making her way over to Korra.

 

She almost started when Asami slipped an arm around hers, and turned to the girls.

 

"Sorry ladies, but I really have to get going. Big post-victory date, you know."

 

The girls groaned in unison (some of them even throwing bitter glances at Korra) before dispersing, and no sooner had they gone their seperate ways than Asami pulled away.

 

There was the smallest flash of disapppointment at that, but Korra ignored it.

 

"Sorry about that," Asami smiled as they made their way to her bike. "Sometimes it's the only way I can get home at a decent hour."

 

"Ohhh," Korra smirked, "So you had less-than-honorable reasons for asking me, then?"

 

"Not at all," Asami replied. "...But it's not a bad perk."

 

Korra only rolled her eyes, her smile in place nonetheless.

She'd almost forgotten what day it was. Not that she would, but it was a sign of how involved she was with this plot that it didn't have the same looming sense of all-consuming focus that it normally did.

 

After a light breakfast, Asami headed to the florist's, not surprised to find her usual order already trimmed, wrapped and waiting. Firelilies didn't sell particularly well in Republic City-- some cultural, residual connotations with the Hundred Year War, no doubt-- but no other flower would do.

 

It was a short but slow drive out of the city, though traffic and construction and down the open highway until she reached her destination, a cliff that overlooked the sea, with the financial district's skyline barely visible over the rock ledge.

 

There was no marker to distinguish it from the other cliffs in the area. But Asami would never forget it. Laying the bouquet on the ground, watching the paper wrapping catch slightly in the breeze, she sat on the grass, silently staring out to sea.

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there when she heard voices. Well, one voice and what sounded like an animal. Turning, Asami wasn't sure what to expect-- no one ever came out here, after all.

 

"--ga, what is it? C'mon girl, I think we've gone far enough today and Tenzin's gonna be--"

 

Asami stared, open-mouthed, as Korra popped out from the treeline, apparently struggling with her gigantic polar bear-dog before she noticed who was there herself.

 

"...Asami? W-what are you doing here?"

 

"I should ask you the same thing," she replied, a bit more defensive than she should have been. It was irrational-- she had nothing to hide, not here-- but Asami felt suddenly exposed, witnessed in a place she didn't want anyone seeing her. Much less the Avatar.

 

Even Korra could sense the edge in her normally placid tone, and fumbled for a moment with how to respond.

 

"Er... Naga and I just went out for a ride, that's all. She... she's been kinda restless lately, so we just went farther than normal, and--"

 

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that! You think that just because you're the Avatar that you can go where you please and everyone just has to tolerate you all the time?!"

 

Korra looked genuinely taken aback at that. Almost confused. But holding her ground, she fired back.

 

"What are you talking about? This isn't a police state and I'm as free to be here as you! If it were up to those Equalists we wouldn't even have that!"

 

When Asami actually looked angry-- a truly rare thing for her-- Korra knew she'd said something wrong. But when she simply stormed past, throwing on her helmet and starting up her satocycle, it confirmed she'd crossed some sort of line.

 

"Wait! Asami, what's--"

 

The roar of the bike cut her off, and she left only a billowing cloud of dust in her wake.

Asami could feel tears forming as she barrelled back into town-- the speed, the wind blowing in her eyes, she assured herself-- but she hadn't cried once in ten years, and she had no intention of starting again now.

 

It was pure chance The Avatar had been there. She knew that. Just coincidence. But that cliff had always been her place-- not even her father knew about it. It was private and personal and she had no right to just walk in like it didn't matter--

 

She hadn't been looking at where she was going, not even really thinking about it, just driving until she could calm down and reconsider and play up an appropriate lie to keep the Avatar placated.

 

She didn't notice the road, or the ice slick that came out of nowhere.

 

She was even less prepared for the road to pop up and forcibly halt her satocycle, sending her tumbling off in a heap.

 

Groaning, her ears ringing, the sound of voices growing closer, it was a massive effort for Asami to stand up, but she didn't need to think much to know who it was.

 

Triads. They pulled ambushes like this all the time, preying on unprepared Benders and weak non-benders.

 

Well, she was no Bender. But she was far from weak.

 

Even with blood in her eye, a stabbing pain in her shoulder, she heard the first lunge at her, felt the heat of flame approaching. Instinctively, she dodged, closed the distance, and brought him down with a low hit and an elbow to the neck.

 

A waterbender moved in, flinging shards of ice in her direction, but instead of being pushed back like he intended, she pressed her advantage, moved to his blind spot, and with a burst of effort sent a flurry of hits from his kidneys to the upper arm.

 

The water he'd been controlling splashed uselessly to his feet, the chi-paths blocked, and he wasn't prepared for a leg sweep that sent him crashing down.

 

If she'd been prepared, even a half-dozen of them would have been no trouble. But she wasn't, and her injuries were swiftly catching up. She didn't see the chunk of rock until she felt it smash into her left side (heard the snap of bone in the process) and finally collapsed to the ground, her last effort to move impeded as a band of stones whipped around her wrists, holding them as securely as any police cuffs.

Well, you were certainly a feisty one," the Earthbender growled, leaning down to Asami's level on the ground. "Normally even a Bender or two isn't that good."

 

"She-- that witch took my Bending!" the second called, horrified.

 

"Relax Miki, it only lasts a little while," the Firebender groaned as he got to his feet, rubbing his neck. "Only that masked guy can take it away for good. Which means..."

 

"We've either got a bona-fide Equalist here... or someone who really knows their stuff. And if I didn't know better," and here the Earthbender forcibly clutched Asami's chin, forcing her to meet his gaze, "...I'd say this is Hiroshi Sato's daughter."

 

"No kiddin'?" Miki whistled. "Well, maybe this'll work out just fine after all," he chuckled darkly.

 

"Whaddaya think, Ms. Sato?" the Earthbender smirked. "How much are you worth for your dear daddy to get back in one piece?"

 

Asami glared back as hard as she could, willing her hands to move, anything to get away--

 

None of them expected a wall of rock to push the three mobsters back, knocking one into the alley wall and out cold.

 

They looked fearful, and Asami couldn't quite tell who it was with the blood in her eye, but...

 

"The Avatar!"

 

Miki reached for the flask of water concealed in his suit coat, remembering too late that he still couldn't Bend. That didn't stop Korra from taking it herself, pushing him down and freezing him in place.

 

The Firebender knew better than to stay, and ran down the street, but with a loud smash Korra launched herself up and into the air, coming down with an overhead blast of flame that pushed him back, but left him conscious. He made a single step forward, uncertain whether to attack or flee, before Korra simply dropped the ground out from under him, leaving him immobile in a trench of rock barely big enough for him to stand in.

 

Asami was stunned. But Korra simply walked up to where she was, and promptly released her rock bonds.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Before she could answer, she felt her broken arm move, and grit her teeth at the pain. There was something like fear in Korra's expression for less than a second, and without prompting she simply picked Asami up, and carried her to Naga.

 

"M...my bike..."

 

"It's okay," Korra reassured her. It might have been the pain blocking out her rational thought processes, but Asami trusted her.

 

"Okay," Korra muttered, thinking fast as she got on Naga. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

 

She heard Asami mumbling, struggling to form coherent words, and knew she couldn't wait.

 

"...Alright, new plan," she offered reluctantly, thinking back to her time with Sifu Katara. "...Let's find some water."

It didn't take Korra long to realize they were a stone's throw from the park, and the stream at its very center. To be fair, she hadn't learned a lot about healing with Waterbending-- she'd had more aptitude, understandably, for the combat-oriented side of the discipline.

 

But she knew enough to deal with a broken bone and a gash on the head.

 

Keeping the water flowing on her palms like Katara had taught her, she held them against Asami's arm, and focusing on the break, let her thoughts do the rest. Asami inhaled sharply, but didn't scream or groan or otherwise make any noise, but her normally impassive face was scrunched up in agony.

 

it was quiet for a while as Korra worked, the infrequent chirping of nocturnal birds and bugs sounding on occasion, and the gentle rushing of the stream as it flowed on. Asami knew about Waterbending healers, but outside of the hospital or clinic she never saw it on the street.

 

She certainly hadn't expected it from K... from the Avatar.

 

Asami was relieved when she finally stopped. Something about it made her uneasy. Still, she understood gratitude.

 

"...Thank you," she muttered, flexing her arm and feeling as good as new.

 

"No problem," Korra shrugged with a smile. "That's what friends do, right?" Asami wasn't sure, but nodded anyway. It seemed like the right answer to give.

 

They continued to sit for a while, Korra ostensibly giving Asami time to recover and catch a second wind. But she could feel the tension Korra gave off, as if she wanted to ask something but was afraid of either ruining the mood or starting a conversation Asami clearly didn't want to have.

 

She wasn't sure why she started talking.

 

"...My mother. She..."

 

Korra shifted slightly on the grass, looking over at her to indicate she was listening, but said nothing.

 

"...When I was seven, Mom just... I didn't know it then, but father was having trouble getting the satomobile off the ground. He had the protoype and the plans and everything but... no one was interested. Said it was 'too risky an investment.'"

 

"So he scraped together what he could, and he started a factory. He designed the entire place to be one where non-Benders could work, and with machines, they could put a satomobile together in no time flat. Well... The Triads didn't like that very much. But... well, he said he'd never give them a cut of anything."

 

"One day I just... she didn't come home. And then this... this Earthbender... the police finally got him and said he'd... he said he'd..."

 

Korra felt the blood rush from her face as Asami trailed off, clarity dawning on her.

 

"So that place was..."

 

"We used to go there whenever things looked bad and... we'd just go up there and she'd say that it didn't look so bad from up here." She shrugged, and Korra could swear Asami's eyes were glittering in the reflection of the moonlight off the water.

 

She looked miserable, and some part of her hated it. She wanted to pull Asami into a big hug, tell her it was okay. But she sat there, and said nothing.

 

"...I'm sorry," Korra finally whispered. "I... I didn't know."

 

"How would you have?"

 

Korra had nothing to say to that, and looked back at the stream.

 

"...The Equalists have a lot of problems," Asami mumbled. "But at least they're trying to make sure nothing like that happens to anyone else."

 

"You can't really believe that," Korra argued, eyes wide with concern. "Those people... I've seen what they do to Benders. They're nothing but a bunch of monsters."

 

"If someone you loved got hit with a satomobile because they couldn't drive it properly, would you let them keep it?"

 

"...Well, I... of course not," Korra admitted.

 

"So why should a Bender who uses it to hurt people get to stay a Bender?"

 

Korra could feel the retort forming on her lips-- that was nonsense, she thought instinctively, it wasn't even close to the same thing.

 

But it never came out. The truth was, she'd never even considered it like that.

 

"...But it's not just criminals," Korra argued. "Innocent people are getting taken and robbed of their Bending just because someone in a mask doesn't like them."

 

"I don't agree with everything they do," Asami answered evasively. "But have you ever thought about why the Equalists are fighting? Or why people are angry with Benders?"

 

"...I..."

 

"And for that matter, have you even thought about about why you're fighting them? As in, really thought about it for more than a minute?"

 

Korra's mouth opened, but she couldn't argue back. She'd seen what they almost did to Bolin. That and her encounter with Amon (that still crept into her nightmares) had been reason enough.

 

But what if they weren't completely wrong? What if Korra had missed something?

 

"...I should go," Asami declared quietly, rising to her feet, and heading north.

 

"Wait," Korra started, moving to get up. "...Let me take you back. Naga and I can get you home faster."

 

"It's not far, and I'll be okay now." She had taken a few steps before turning slightly to acknowledge Korra once more.

 

"...Thank you, Korra. I'll see you and the others at the game this weekend."

 

Korra watched her go until her shadow vanished behind the trees, and quietly mounted Naga. Her thoughts drifted until she got back to Air Temple Island, and she had a less than restful sleep that night.

It amazed Korra how she'd seen these pamphlets everywhere, but had never so much as glanced at one of them.

 

Her curiosity having got the better of her, she'd attended an Equalist rally-- not one of Amon's public 'Spiritbending' sessions, and certainly not without a disguise. Just one of the smaller information and recruiting gatherings, like the one she'd encountered upon first arriving at Republic City.

 

As to the informational readers, they seemed to cover everything-- the basic pay gap between Benders and non-Benders, educational opportunities often afforded toward Bending schools, the Metalbending police exercising power well beyond what they should be afforded... Korra didn't know how much of this stuff was completely factual, but it was clear that these people had very real concerns that weren't being addressed.

 

"...Which is why we have to rise together and fight back!" The man at the podium declared, passion in his voice and motions animated with righteous indignation. "The Council claims to have our best interests at heart, but where have we seen the evidence for that? Triads prey almost exclusively on shops and businesses operated by non-Benders, but despite promises to crack down on crime, the response time of Republic City Police is still unconscionably slow!"

 

The crowd seemed to get riled up at that, and Korra started to get uneasy...

 

"Furthermore, the Avatar's recent arrival has caused more damage than an army of Triads all together! She's happy to clean up the streets, as long as WE end up paying for HER mess!"

 

If that wasn't the signal to get out now, she wasn't sure what was.

 

But as Korra started working out the back of the crowd, someone bumped into her, and the hood she wore fell off...

 

"The Avatar! She's here!"

 

The crowd seemed to gasp as one as they all turned to stare at Korra, who froze in place. Before she could think up something to say, or a way to deflect their surprise, the speaker continued.

 

"Look! And now the Council is sending their precious lapdog to spy on us!"

 

"Wh-- no, I'm not here spying for anyone--"

 

"So she says, while wearing a disguise!" he interrupted, and Korra couldn't argue that. "Well, fine Avatar-- If you have a message for us from your precious masters, go right ahead! We won't be intimidated, and we don't plan on giving up! Not that we'd expect a Bender to understand our grievances!"

 

Korra almost bolted right then, greeted with a sea of angry faces and agitated shouting. But then, she realized something.

 

"...I don't."

 

"You don't what?!" the speaker shot back, hoping for the chance to catch Korra off-guard, twist her words around--

 

"You're right. I don't understand."

 

At that the crowd quieted, none of them clearly having expected her to answer as honestly as that. Seeing her opportunity, Korra pressed on-- she wasn't exactly a diplomat, but now seemed as good a chance as any to give it a proper shot.

 

"...Look, I grew up on the South Pole, surrounded my whole life by Benders. That was just how things were. But until I got here, I... I never really encountered many non-Benders, and I definitely didn't know things here were this bad. I just can't pretend I understand exactly what's been going on in this city."

 

"But I can see that you're unhappy, and I know what Avatar Aang wanted this place to be. And I think that the only way that'll really happen is if I do my best for everyone-- not just Benders, and not just non-Benders, but everyone. I'm not going to lie and say it all makes sense to me now, but... I do want to learn, and then together, we can all make Republic City what it was meant to be."

 

It wasn't perfect by any means-- Korra was no speechwriter, after all. But the crowd seemed pensive, talking quietly amongst themselves, and sensing that at least a few of them were satisfied, made to promptly leave.

 

She hadn't seen Asami in the crowd, quietly staring in her direction as she intercepted Naga and dashed off.

Asami hadn't planned on this.

 

Not for Ko... for the Avatar to display what looked like genuine empathy towards the Equalist movement, and certainly not being... rescued by her.

 

She certainly hadn't intended to speak so... honestly after the Avatar had healed her either. She could've come up with an appropriately convincing backstory if she'd just been thinking clearly, but between the anniversary and the physical pain she'd...

 

These were amateur mistakes, and she'd spent far too long doing this to be making them. She should be glad-- Korra clearly trusted her now, her admission had the beneficial offset of invoking genuine sympathy on the Avatar's part, and the time to set the trap would be soon.

 

But...

 

There it was again, that tiny, rare pang of guilt, of indecision. She swallowed it down.

 

She was doing the right thing. Korra was the Avatar. The enemy. The very symbol of everything that was wrong with the Bending establishment, the right hand of the Council who would crush them all without any effort if it suited her-- or their-- whims.

 

That was what Amon had always taught her, and she'd never had a reason to doubt him. He was always right, had always stood up to defend non-Benders regardless of whether or not it was convenient or legal.

 

He was the hero, and Korra was wrong.

 

This didn't change anything, she reassured herself. The Avatar had to pay for her birthright, for the sake of true balance.

 

The Avatar. Not 'Korra.' The Avatar.

 

It was so much easier when she'd been an idea for Asami to hate and stand against on principle, and not a real person. But she'd come too far to falter now.

 

\-----

 

"Wooooo!" Korra hollered as she burst into the locker room, flanked by her teammates. "Only one left now! That championship's as good as ours!"

 

"You know it!" Bolin smirked, meeting her hand in midair for a high-five.

 

"Come on guys, we all know that we got lucky that last round," Mako interrupted sternly. "If we're gonna have any real shot against the Turtlehawks then we really need to focus on--"

 

His 'captain' speech came to a halt as the other Fire Ferrets groaned aloud.

 

"Bro, you seriously need to relax about this! We've got a whole week to figure out a plan!"

 

"Yeah! Come on guys, we should celebrate!" Korra smiled. "I'll bet there's plenty of this city I haven't even seen yet!"

 

"You two have fun," Mako sighed, slipping on a light shirt and heading out. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Not really in the mood."

 

"Fine, Captain Mopey," Korra smirked. "Bolin, you wanna come? We can take Naga."

 

"Korra my friend, I'm always up for a night of reckless partying."

The two of them got as far as their favorite local bar before Bolin was approached by a pair of attractive twin sisters-- clearly some of his fans-- who wanted a 'private interview'. Korra held no grudge, but knew better than to think he was coming back anytime soon, and after paying her half of the tab continued on her way with Naga.

 

"Well girl, guess it's just you and me tonight after all," Korra smiled. "There's gotta be something we can do for--"

 

"...Korra?"

 

She turned at the sound of her name, recognizing the voice.

 

"Asa--"

 

To Korra's credit, her jaw didn't drop all the way to the pavement. But it came awfully close.

 

Asami normally looked beautiful, and Korra wasn't so oblivious that she didn't acknowledge that. But for some reason, tonight she was stunning. Her long, wavy hair was done up in an elaborate bun, but some of it still framed the right side of her face in a looping curl. There was just a touch of makeup to emphasize her eyelashes and her lips were colored like deep red cherries. She had a silken jacket and a dress to match, illustrating the curve of her waist and hips, and the slit down the side teased a hint of pale, shapely legs.

 

"...Wow."

 

"I'm sorry?" Asami pondered, and Korra blinked herself back to cognizance.

 

"Uh, OW, I said," Korra recovered swiftly. "Uh... g-guess I took that rock disc too hard at today's game! Heh..."

 

Oh Yue, what was that?! She wasn't seriously... No! That was crazy!

 

...Right?

 

All the same, she did her best to make direct eye contact with Asami. If the latter noticed anything odd in Korra's behavior she drew no attention to it.

 

"Er, uh... Wh-what brings you out here dressed all..."

 

Korra had an oddly difficult time thinking of the mildest compliment she could give.

 

"...Nice?"

 

"Oh," Asami realized with a laugh as she acknowledged her attire. "Well, I did have a date tonight with a rather cute girl from one of my races," she lied easily, "...but it fell through at the last minute. She could've at least given me a bit of notice, but well, what can you do?"

 

Korra nodded absently, her eyes wandering down to Asami's hands, delicate fingers twisting and entangling nervously as she explained herself. Spirits, that was incredibly cute--

 

No! She reminded herself. Stop! Bad, bad Korra!

 

"What about you two?" Asami interrupted her line of thought, leaning forward just a bit to pet Naga, who responded happily to the contact. "Looking for trouble?"

 

"W-well actually we were just... we were looking for something to do. To celebrate," Korra added (apparently deciding it was easier to just avoid looking at Asami period.

 

"...I think I know just the place," Asami declared with a smile, but suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, if you don't mind me tagging along, of course..."

 

"NO! I mean, y-yes-- er, o-of course you can!" Korra scrambled, "F-for directions. I mean, if it was just us it'd take hours..."

 

She didn't know why she'd instantly agreed to let Asami come, but started to regret it when she got behind her on Naga, and Korra got a whiff of whatever perfume she was wearing.

 

It was flowery but subtle, and Korra found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything else.

 

"All right. Get to Fourth Street-- if you go up a few blocks you should see it no problem."

 

"R-right," Korra mumbled, and snapped Naga's reins a bit harder than she intended, sending her off into a full run.

 

Reflexively, Asami leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist.

 

Korra swallowed, painfully aware that her face was tomato-red. This was going to be a long ride.

She heard Asami laugh at her awed expression as they came upon their destination, but she couldn't help it. It might have been commonplace to her, but Korra had never seen anything like Amusement Pier.

 

Built along the seaside, it was a boardwalk where they threw a festival every single weekend-- she could see rides in the distance, a ferris wheel and wooden roller coaster; hear the laughter of kids and the rallying of booth handlers, smell sweets and fried foods-- Korra honestly had no idea where to start, and Naga had the scent of something she apparently just needed to have.

 

So Asami took her hand (Korra fighting back a sudden flip in her stomach) and led them about. It took some coaxing to get Korra on the roller coaster but she had the time of her life once it happened, and between them and Naga at least a hundred yuans' worth of fire flakes and candied apples and fried sweetbread vanished in minutes.

 

There were a few couples who stopped to stare at them-- hands still intertwined, unconsciously closer than simple friends might be-- but somehow it didn't bother Korra as much as it might have before.

 

There was something... not at all unpleasant about the idea, she had to admit.

 

\-----

 

"Uhhghh. I'm stuffed," Korra groaned, and was answered with a sympathetic whimper on Naga's behalf. Asami only grinned.

 

"Well, seeing how much you two ate, I think it's only fair you repay me."

 

"...Fine," Korra sighed as she crossed her arms, and glanced sidelong at her friend. "What do you want?"

 

Asami only took a moment to glance around, her eyes finally settling on a game booth.

 

"I want... that." And here she indicated a stuffed tigermonkey, hanging off the top among a slew of other prizes. "Win it for me."

 

"...Do I have to?" she mumbled back with a single raised eyebrow. "You could buy a million of those things."

 

"Not the point. It's the principle of the thing," she added with a conspiratorial smile. "Win one for me, and we'll call it even."

 

Korra wanted to argue the point further, but Asami just kept smiling at her, and somehow saying 'no' became an impossibility.

 

"Alright. But just this once," Korra added as they got in line behind a little girl.

"Come on kid, it's an easy game!" the carny at the booth said with an air that was meant to be friendly, but only succeeded in giving Korra the chills. The child ahead of them didn't seem to notice. "Three balls, three throws. Just knock over all the cups and you get the prize of your choice!"

 

The little girl picked up the first red ball, stepped back, and threw it-- her aim was square, and the cups wobbled, but never tipped.

 

"Still two to go!" he said encouragingly, and as Korra glanced back towards Naga (who had apparently gotten her second wind back, and was eyeing a stand of roasted pork), she noticed a cold look in Asami's eye as she stared at the booth.

 

"...What's wrong?"

 

"He's cheating." Korra looked back at the carny-- he certainly wasn't a charmer, but that seemed like a big leap to make. "...It's an old trick. I didn't think they still did it here, but he's a Waterbender. You can't see his hands from under the table, but his arm moves just a bit right before impact."

 

Korra watched closely as the girl threw her second ball-- again right on target, and just a little harder than before-- and his arm did indeed make a near-imperceptible shift to the right, and somehow the pyramid of cups stayed exactly where it was.

 

"Put simply? There's liquid in there, and he's moving it to adjust for slight shifts in pressure and impact. It's tricky, but... well, most people can't tell. And if he throws a game or two on occasion, no one gets suspicious."

 

"Oooooh, so sorry kid," he told the girl, who looked on the verge of frustrated tears. "You've still got oooone left!"

 

"Let's go," Asami spat under her breath, giving an exasperated sigh. "I think I'm going to be sick."

 

But Korra's expression was set, and instead she walked up to the child.

 

"Korra, wait," Asami whispered. "Don't cause a scene, there's no point in--"

 

"Just give me one second," Korra growled, but dropped her glare for a bright and friendly smile as she approached the stand. "Excuse me, sir-- you don't mind if I give the girl a little pep-talk, right?"

 

The carny looked suspicious-- he seemed to recognize Korra as the Avatar-- but gave a slow nod, and Korra took a knee and bent down to the child's level.

 

"Hey, c'mon, don't cry," Korra whispered, large blue eyes soft and her smile reassuring. "If you really throw this last one as hard as you can, I think you can do it."

 

"B-but I never win," the girl sniffled. "I-I practiced but it never--"

 

"I know you can do it," Korra pressed, giving her a little wink. "Trust me, okay?"

 

The girl was quiet, but finally wiped her eyes and stood in position, arm cocked, then threw her last ball.

 

She didn't see Korra lightly plant her feet, shift her weight forward, or notice the ground beneath the pyramid shift just slightly back-- too fast for the Waterbending carny to correct for the movement-- as the ball hit right on target for the third time, but finally sent the whole thing tumbling down with a splash.

 

The soaked carny just stared for a moment, comprehension dawning as Korra fixed him with a knowing smirk, then stepped forward and effortlessly grabbed the biggest stuffed animal she could find, and handed it to the dumbstruck girl.

 

"I think you earned this," Korra declared, smiling as she ran off with an ecstatic squeal. And with this she turned to Asami, who looked just as stunned as any of them. "Now we'll go."

"That was pretty impulsive. You probably just got yourself blacklisted from Amusement Pier."

 

"Maybe," Korra admitted with a grin as she guided Naga down the lit streets, satomobiles hurrying by and Asami once again riding behind her. "...But I think you liked it."

 

Asami rolled her eyes, but the truth was she hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the game booth. She'd wanted to do something just like that-- humiliate that oaf at his own tricks-- but a hundred hardwired restrictions and second-thoughts and considerations for consequences had stopped her.

 

And Korra just did it.

 

It boggled her mind to think that the most powerful being in the world could be so prone to random bursts of thought and emotion. It was simple-minded and foolish.

 

...And sweet, and kind, and... she stopped, catching herself before she let that train of thought continue.

 

Whatever she'd expected the Avatar to be, whatever impressions Amon had instilled in her of what she was... Korra wasn't like any of those things at all.

 

It was getting harder to remember the anger, the hate that had driven her on for so many years. And something about that scared her.

 

They reached the Sato mansion in what felt like no time at all, Naga yawning as Korra got off, and offered a hand down.

 

Asami took it, and wasn't at all prepared for the way her breath caught at the contact.

 

Korra looked nervous for barely a moment, but replaced her expression with something friendly, a chuckle to break the sudden tension.

 

The last thing either of them expected was for Asami to lean forward and kiss her.

 

She hadn't planned that. Hadn't factored that into her estimations, figured out a backup, or otherwise accounted for error.

 

It had just... happened. She'd wanted to.

 

Asami pulled away instinctively, catching herself. But the look on Korra's face was a far cry from the disgust she'd expressed before.

 

She looked surprised, and stared at Asami for a few minutes, her eyes wide and the slightest hint of red on her cheeks.

 

"I... I should... go..."

 

Asami had no chance to play it off, or to say anything, as Korra promptly got on Naga and rode away in a flash. And as she stood, dazed, in front of the gate, she touched her lips and felt her heart miss a beat.

 

This wasn't at all how it was supposed to go.

Korra felt the air form along her hands, down her fingers as her arms twisted and swept. The top on the pedestal whirled feebly for barely a moment, and soon tumbled over. Sighing, she went to grab it before Meelo ran up through the grass and promptly returned it to its spot.

 

After her mood had improved over the last week, she'd managed to convince Tenzin to start her Airbending training again, and for a while things had been looking up. Even with her lack of interest in meditation, she'd started to really get the movements down, and had even managed to get the top spinning for a minute or so, but had yet to really get the stability and control part down.

 

Now, barely a few days later, she was back to square one.

 

"C'mon Korra, you can do it!" Jinora said brightly, stepping away from her siblings to approach the Avatar. "Just let your thoughts go, and really focus on the air itself as you move."

 

"I'm trying," Korra muttered. She had the motions and theory down now, but clearing her head had been much more difficult.

 

To be honest, her head was a mess. She could still feel, somehow, the warmth of Asami's lips for just a moment, the scent of flowery perfume...

 

Korra swallowed hard at that, shook her head and refocused on the top. She'd thought training would help her get her mind off it, but...

 

"Hey... who's that?"

 

"She's pretty!" Meelo chimed in, and Korra felt herself stiffen, her arms move too fast as the top went sailing, sending Ikki hurriedly after it with a snap of her glider.

 

Looking around, Korra saw Asami moving closer, in her riding jacket with a scarf wrapped tight around her neck against the early morning cold. She felt something sieze up in her chest at the sight of her-- a strange, sickly, nauseous feeling-- but met her halfway nonetheless, doing her best to act nonchalant and keep eye contact.

 

She could've sworn Asami looked as if she was trying to do the same.

 

"...Hello," Asami finally offered, looking uncertain.

 

"H-hey," Korra replied.

 

There was a long awkward pause, both unsure of what to say and who would say it first. Feeling the kids' eyes on her didn't help Korra much.

 

"...You've been missing practice," Asami said, choosing her words carefully. "I-- we were getting worried."

 

"I've just... I've been training a lot lately," Korra replied evasively. Absently, she clutched a lock of hair, toying with it between her fingers as she shifted her weight. "I-I think I'm starting to get this Airbending thing down, and I didn't want..."

 

"Huh?" Ikki asked incredulously. "No she's not! Korra's still having alot of tr--"

 

"Anyway, I should get back... to it, you know," Korra interrupted quickly, but as she moved to leave Asami caught her arm with a gloved hand.

 

"Korra... listen, about--"

 

"I'll see you at the game, okay?" With that, Korra moved away, her tone low and expression pensive, and Asami knew better than to push the issue, turning to leave and only briefly looking back. No sooner had she gone out of sight than Korra went to retrieve the top from Ikki, and the kids started asking questions.

"Korra, who was that?" Meelo asked, bouncing up and down and instantly curious.

 

"Uh," she started, finding it somehow difficult to articulate, "she's... Asami. A friend."

 

"Is she really your friend? I mean, you didn't seem very friendly with her. Did you have a fight? Your face is really red Korra, are you sick? Do you need some lychee juice?" Korra tried to decipher Ikki's long string of questions, really not wanting to talk about it and just return to her training...

 

"Oh, I know," Jinora exclaimed, a teasing lilt to her voice. "...I bet Korra likes her."

 

At that Korra froze, a sudden panic gripping her. Ever curious, Ikki pressed on.

 

"Is that true Korra? Do you like her? Like she's your best friend? Or do you like-like her? Like how Mom like-likes Dad?"

 

"Look how quiet she is!" Jinora continued with a giggle. "I think she really really likes--"

 

"That's enough!"

 

Korra hadn't meant to yell, and she hated the shocked looks on the three children as her words hung in the air. But... it just wasn't true, none of it...

 

"K-Korra, we... we were just teasing," Jinora finally said, her voice wavering a little, grey eyes flitting nervously toward the ground.

 

"Well you can't just go around saying things like that about other people! She's just a friend, okay?! I don't--"

 

The words caught in her throat as Meelo started to tear up at her outburst, and before she could catch herself and apologize the boy ran towards the temple, with his sisters calling after him as they followed.

 

Grimacing, Korra kicked at the grass, and wandered off in the opposite direction.

 

\-----

 

"Better now?"

 

Meelo turned up from his breakfast at Pema's gentle question, sniffling a bit as she leaned down and lightly pecked her son on the forehead.

 

He nodded hesitantly while Jinora and Ikki enchanged worried looks, but before Pema could press the others on what had happened Tenzin wandered in, looking exhausted.

 

"Sorry I'm so late everyone-- the Council's starting to worry that... Meelo? What happened?"

 

Even after his tears had passed, his son's unusually somber temprament was enough of a red flag for Tenzin to catch onto. Pema sighed, glancing out the window as she spoke.

 

"Korra got... a little frustrated at the kids earlier. I haven't seen her for a few hours, so I suppose she's cooling off, but..."

 

At this, Tenzin only shook his head.

 

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to her. I told her we'd resume her training when she was sure she was ready, and she should know better than to take her anger out on children."

 

"It wasn't about Airbending," Jinora mumbled, drawing the attention of her parents. "...Not really."

 

"...One of Korra's friends showed up while she was practicing and... she got really nervous," she continued quietly. "...I was just kidding and asked Korra if she liked her. She... she got really mad."

 

"'She?'" Tenzin queried.

 

"This girl with long hair and a jacket."

 

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. Korra had mentioned a sparring partner she'd been practicing with lately, but beyond that...

 

"Well... I don't know if it'll do any good to press her, but I'm going to try to get to the bottom of this."

 

"Actually," Pema said suddenly, making an effort to balance herself with the weight of the baby as she stood up, "...Why don't you let me give it a shot, dear?"

 

"...Are you sure? As her teacher, it's probably best if I..."

 

Before he could finish a long yawn escaped him, and laughing a bit, Pema ran her fingertips lightly along his cheek.

 

"Tenzin, you're exhausted. Go get some sleep-- I think I know what's wrong."

 

If she was ever going to properly learn how to meditate, this would have been the perfect spot for it.

 

The cliff at the farthest point of Air Temple Island overlooked the bay of Republic City itself, the salty aroma of sea air carried on a light breeze through the grass and distant skyscrapers glittering in the sun.

 

Korra felt the heat of the sky, the softness of the grass, Naga's gentle breathing as she napped, the comforting scent of the air.

 

But she just stared ahead, her thoughts muddled. Nothing made as much sense as before. It had taken her a while to get used to Asami as someone who was attracted to women. But the idea-- the mere possibility-- that she liked women too... that was... confusing.

 

She'd been wrong about Mako, about Asami, about non-Benders.

 

What else had she been wrong about?

 

"Mind if I sit here?"

 

It took Korra a second to recognize the voice, but upon turning she found Pema, a hand resting on her belly and smiling warmly.

 

They'd never really spoken, Korra realized dimly. All the same, she knew better than to leave a pregnant woman standing on her feet.

 

"Sure," Korra nodded, and with a quick motion of her feet pushed up a bit of rock-- enough of a seat for Pema to rest on.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem."

 

For a while they just sat together, quietly observing the city. Still, Korra wasn't surprised that Pema wasn't just there for quiet contemplation.

 

"...Are you doing okay, Korra?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

It was a blatant lie, and both of them knew it. Pema waited again before speaking.

 

"You know, I can't make you tell me what's going on with you," she said honestly. "But I want you to know that I'm happy to listen. No one is going to judge you."

 

Korra said nothing, just continued to stare straight ahead for a few minutes. But as Pema got up, prepared to leave...

 

"...Wait."

 

She wasn't prepared for quite how small Korra sounded in that moment, but it didn't surprise her. If what Tenzin had said was true, she'd grown up in that White Lotus compound with practically no one her age, barely seeing her parents, having to deal with everything more or less on her own.

 

She settled back on the rock seat, and waited.

 

Korra stared at the grass for a moment, unsure of where to start or what to say.

 

So she started with Mako.

"You're late. Very unlike you."

 

Asami gave a respectful bow in Amon's direction as she entered, and the Equalist leader turned away from his table of plans and graphs and strategies to acknowledge her.

 

"I apologize. I'm ready to make my report on K... on the Avatar," Asami caught herself.

 

"Yes. Regarding your mission... The situation has changed. I'm going to need you to capture her quickly."

 

Asami wasn't sure what to make of that. Amon knew that her approach was slow, but effective, and results had always been more valuable to him than speed. As if anticipating her question, he picked up a copy of the Republic City Times from the table, and slid it towards Asami.

 

Picking it up, she hid a gasp as she saw Korra on the front page, surrounded by citizens with a banner of the Equalist insignia barely visible in the corner. She recognized it as the day when Korra had snuck into the Equalist rally and had been found out, expressing her desire to understand their motivations.

 

If Amon caught her initial reaction, he said nothing.

 

"It's a small, isolated action, but people are already talking," Amon continued. "We have to move quickly to make an... example of her before public opinion turns against us."

 

Something about the way he said that sent a cold chill up Asami's back. She'd expected that Korra would have her Bending removed like the others, but... actually killing her?

 

They'd never killed anyone.

 

"Amon, I... I know this is for the good of the movement, and... and I believe in it, but..."

 

She could feel his eyes fixed resolutely upon her as she spoke, and it made it difficult to keep her nerve.

 

"...What if there's a better way to do this? Underground training facilities and guerilla tactics have helped us before, but if...if the Avatar could be persuaded to our side, then we might have an opportunity to make an actual impact with the Council--"

 

Amon only sighed, shaking his head before meeting Asami's eyes again.

 

"And here I thought you were fully dedicated to the revolution. But it seems you have some of your father's naivete after all."

 

Asami swallowed hard at that.

 

"As long as the Avatar lives, even without her Bending, she remains a symbol for Benders to rally behind. And we can't change things for good if we're still relying on Benders to do it for us. If we want any real chance of correcting the establishment, they need to see for themselves that even the most powerful being on the planet has no chance against us."

 

Asami felt a dull, gnawing horror in the pit of her stomach, a flash of fear for Korra, but nodded her head all the same. Amon regarded her quietly for a moment before speaking again.

 

"You had to know this was the plan from the beginning. I wonder if... perhaps... you've become emotionally compromised in this."

 

"N-no," Asami answered, a little too quickly for her own good. "I... I have no loyalty but the cause, Amon. Always."

 

"Good," Amon responded, apparently satisfied. "I didn't think you needed to be reminded of what the Equalists have done for you."

 

Asami recalled the Earthbender-- her mother's killer-- held to the ground, screaming something about an accident before Amon moved forward, thumb against his forehead...

 

"...Of course not."

 

She would never forget. But the memory brought her far less comfort now than it used to.

 

"You have three days, Asami Sato. Don't disappoint me."

When Korra finally finished, Pema was quiet for a moment. She'd suspected the girl was having some sort of romance trouble, but she hadn't quite expected it to this degree.

 

"I...I know I shouldn't feel like this," Korra eventually spoke up, eyes downcast. "But I... when she kissed me... I wanted..."

 

"Well, I can't say I understand exactly what you're going through," Pema answered with a slight chuckle. "But who's to say you shouldn't feel the way you do?"

 

Korra started, looking up at the older woman with a hint of confusion.

"B-but... I... I mean, just a couple weeks ago I had this huge crush on Mako! But Asami just..."

 

"Korra," Pema interrupted with a smile, "...Let me tell you something Tenzin told me. Well, I suppose he learned it from his father, in fact."

 

Avatar Aang? If there was one person Korra really could take some advice from right now, it might be him.

 

"He told me that his father believed love was a kind of energy. That it never really goes away. And that sometimes, it returns in the form of new love."

 

Love?

 

...Was that what it was?

 

"When Tenzin and I started dating, he was... well, he is still a bit older than me. There were a lot of people who didn't approve of us being together, and a lot more who thought he was taking advantage of me or the other way around."

 

"...But I didn't care. I trusted my feelings and now, well... I'm glad that I did. Even if the kids are a handful."

 

"But that's... that's totally different," Korra argued feebly.

 

"All I'm saying is that when you really open yourself up, you can be surprised at what makes you happy. And in the end, that's really all that matters."

 

Korra's expression became pensive and distant, and after a stretch of silence Pema sat up, grunting.

 

"Speaking of the kids," she announced with a smile, "I'd better make sure they're not raising too much ruckus. Tenzin really needs some sleep."

 

Korra nodded absently, and Pema decided it was best if everyone gave her some space today.

 

She clearly still had a lot to think about.

 

\-----

 

Asami turned to the squad of chi-blockers before her, masks on and at the ready.

 

"The Fire Ferrets' last game is tomorrow night. We'll launch our ambush on the Avatar afterwards-- it should be easy enough to help her 'disappear' on the pretext of post-match celebrations."

 

Here she pointed to a street map of Republic City sprawled on the table before the group, marking a spot on the eastern burough with a pin.

 

"I'll guide her here, isolate her from the others. I want half of you waiting here, and the other ready to cut off her escape here. As long as we act quickly and don't cause a scene, this should be fast and clean. If for some reason we don't show up at the appointed time, assume that I ran into trouble and plan for the day immediately after. Everything clear?"

 

The Equalists nodded, scattered noises of approval sounding amongst them.

 

"Excellent. Dismissed."

 

Asami continued to stare at the map long after the last of them had departed.

 

She thought of Korra briefly, and pushed her aside with more difficulty than it should have taken.

 

Remember the cause. You're doing the right thing. Sacrifices have to be made for equality. Remember mother.

 

But it bothered her how much it all sounded like rationalization now, lies she was telling herself to continue with something it was getting harder to believe in.

It was near dusk when Korra finally moved.

 

She leaned down enough to scratch Naga behind the ear, smiling a bit as the polar bear-dog whimpered happily in her sleep. Rustling her coat, Korra moved away, across the lawn, past the White Lotus guards, and back to the pedestal with the top leaning against it.

 

Setting the top in position, Korra moved back, set her stance, and instead of immediately going through the kata, simply breathed.

 

Letting her thoughts go, she focused on the air flowing in and out of her body with each breath, the air around her. Between the grass and her arms, the sky and her fingers, between the top and her body.

 

Tenzin had told her that Air was the element of freedom. The element of Autumn, the season of change. He'd mentioned the leaves-- never fretting on their path or direction-- simply going where the wind dictated, trusting in it.

 

Be like the leaf.

 

She thought of Asami. Kind, clever, strong in conviction and character. Beautiful.

 

Korra pushed down the instictive urge to block out the rush of emotion, to hold it in, and instead (with a small amount of fear and uncertainty) let it happen.

 

She felt her arms move, the air taking shape along her palms, making the top wobble on its pedestal. Sensing the motion, she adjusted, letting her inertia carry her movements, the air spinning, the top moving faster...

 

She moved back and forth like that for what felt like hours. Focusing on the air, her motions, the now, and not the results or what she planned or expected to happen.

 

The top spun on, wobbling slightly from time to time, but longer than she'd ever managed before.

 

Korra couldn't fight down the smile.

 

Suddenly, it all made perfect sense.

"Where is she?!"

 

Even from the locker room, Mako and Bolin could hear the crowd at fever pitch already, and glancing over at the clock they saw it was barely twenty minutes 'til the final match of the Republic City Pro-Bending Championship would begin.

 

"I dunno... Asami said that she'd definitely be here," Bolin fumbled, nervously adjusting his gloves. Mako groaned, fingers tapping restlessly against his helmet.

 

"She should have been here an hour ago! It's bad enough she was barely at practice, but if she's a no-show... I didn't come all this way just for everything to fall apart n--"

 

"I'm here!"

 

The brothers turned to see Korra rush through the door and to her locker, already changing into her Fire Ferrets uniform as the two stared, flabbergasted.

 

"Korra, where have you been?!" Mako started, pointing an accusing finger at his teammate. "Do you really expect that I'm gonna let you play after trying something like this?"

 

"Sorry Mako," Korra responded lightly. "I was... taking care of some things. I didn't have time to let you guys know."

 

He looked ready to say something else, but ultimately threw his hands up in defeat before turning to put his helmet on. Bolin, however, spoke up with a bit of curiousity in his tone.

 

"You alright, Korra? You seem... different."

 

Indeed, she was smiling-- carefree even as her eyes sparkled with certainty and determination.

 

"I'm fantastic," she affirmed, a giddy lilt to her voice. "Never better."

 

\-----

 

As the trio headed out onto the Arena for their last match of the year, the stands were packed and cameras were flashing and the Turtlehawks stood before them, ready to fight.

 

Korra got a glimpse of Asami in the stands, along with (surprisingly) Tenzin and Pema and the kids, and her heart soared.

 

"You're the Avatar?" one of the Turtlehawks called from across the line dividing the field, his voice mocking and expression smug. "Well little girl, I hope you're ready-- we're gonna make you and your little friends hurt."

 

"Oh, I don't think so," Korra smirked right back, energized and bristling with confidence. "I think this is gonna be over very quickly."

 

With that, the buzzer sounded, and the match began.

It never went past the first round.

 

Neither Mako or Bolin knew what had gotten into Korra in the last week, but with her help the Fire Ferrets won the championship by full-team knockout with a minute to go.

 

It was an upset that no one had seen coming, and between the rapturous crowd and the hoisting of the massive trophy and taking it in turns to give Tenzin's entire family a grateful hug, Korra was slow to get back to her teammates in the locker room.

 

She definitely wasn't expecting the double-bear-hug she got upon arriving.

 

"I can't believe it-- we did it! We really did it!"

 

"Korra, you were awesome out there!"

 

"Hey, c'mon guys," Korra smiled, throwing an arm around Mako and Bolin's shoulders. "We all did it! Bolin, have you been holding out on us? Where did that sweet feint come from?"

 

"Oh, I've been working out somethin' special for tonight," Bolin smirked. "I guess Mako's little move was no slouch either. I guess."

 

"No kidding! When that Waterbender of theirs started going low, I thought we were in trouble for a s--"

 

"Congratulations, you three."

 

The Fire Ferrets turned at the sound of Asami's voice, and Korra felt her stomach backflip as she entered. Her mouth went dry, and she was fighting back a particularly stupid smile creeping onto her face.

 

"'The Underdogs of Republic City,'" she continued with a congratulatory smile. "It certainly sounds like an eye-catching headline for the Times' Sports section, doesn't it?"

 

"Well... I suppose we wouldn't have gotten this far without your help, so... thanks," Mako admitted, sticking out a hand before Asami curtly shook it.

 

"Don't mention it. And if you ever decide you need a sponsor again, Future Industries is happy to lend a hand. Now, I suppose I'll leave you three to your celebrating--"

 

"Wait!"

 

Surprised, Asami turned to find Korra suddenly close, face flushed and the other Fire Ferrets observing with mild surprise.

 

"Um, Asami!" Korra started. "A-actually, I was-- er, we were wondering if, well... I mean, if you wanted to... come with us?"

 

"Huh?!" Mako started, clearly not a fan of the idea. "Korra, she doesn't need t-- ow!"

 

A quickly comprehending Bolin interrupted his brother with a sharp elbow jab to the arm, and Korra decided to press before she lost her nerve.

 

"I mean...you know, you did front all that money for us, and... uh, it seems like the right thing... I mean, i-if you want to..."

 

Wow. Korra thought she'd be ready for this, but the truth was she felt incredibly self-conscious and tongue-tied. She could feel Mako and Bolin staring but somehow she didn't care. There was long enough a pause that Korra thought she might have been too forward, and began backpedaling nervously.

 

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want I just... I thought it might be nice for you, y'know, just to spend time with--"

 

"I'd love to."

 

Korra started, swearing she'd misheard, but felt that goofy smile return as the response properly sunk in.

 

"O-OH! Okay, g-great! Then, uh, we'll see you at the bar! Mako can show you where it is, okay?"

 

As Asami left with a smile, Korra fumbling over her own hasty goodbye, Mako turned to his brother with an annoyed look on his face.

 

"Do we seriously have to hang out with her? I mean, yeah, she gave us the entry money and all, but..."

 

"Oh, don't worry," Bolin smiled. "I think the wisest decision would be to not go."

 

"Well... what about Korra then?"

 

As Bolin changed out of his uniform, he gave an exasperated sigh. If there was one thing Mako never got, it was girls.

Clearly, they were getting revenge for earlier.

 

Korra glanced around the tavern, hoping for any sign of Mako and Bolin, even though they should have been here about a half-hour ago. She sipped on her drink nervously, hoping they hadn't decided to ditch her-- she wanted to hang out with Asami, but alone? She wasn't completely sure she was ready for that yet. She had no idea what you did with a girl on a... date, or what the right things to say were, or the proper topics for small talk (she doubted Asami would want to know about her practical knowledge of tigerseal hunting, or that growing up as an Avatar-in-training wasn't exactly as exciting as her predecessors' had been).

 

She was kicking herself, thinking she should have asked Bolin for some proper advice on the subject when Asami entered, and approached promptly upon spotting her.

 

Korra swallowed, quickly downing her drink in a single swig for courage before Asami was beside her.

 

"...Hello."

 

"H-hi."

 

There was a tension in the air that had nothing to do with the seedy nature of the bar, and Asami apparently decided she was the one to break it.

 

"I...thought Mako and Bolin would be here."

 

"Y-yeah, me too," Korra chuckled nervously. "Heh. Guess they got... sidetracked, or something..."

 

After another awkward pause (punctuated by a glass that went flying, and the rumblings of an old-fashioned brawl starting) Korra spoke again, her voice quiet but clear even amongst the din.

 

"...You wanna get out of here?"

 

With a smile, Asami gave a prompt nod.

 

\-----

 

The park was quiet as they walked through, unconsciously close while the trees rustled in a light breeze and under a nearly full moon. Ostensibly, Korra had just wanted to walk around, clear her head after the rush of Pro-Bending being done for at least a few months.

 

It would have been... romantic, really, if Asami had been focused on it. She'd prepared herself for this-- she'd have had to get Korra alone in order to lead her to the ambush, after all-- but now that she was...

 

The cause was incredibly hard to remember right now. She could feel Korra beside her, aware of the blush on her cheeks, but in the back of her mind she could practically see the chi-blockers rounding on her, the look on her face when she realized that Asami was her enemy...

 

"You okay?"

 

Korra looked worried, her deep blue eyes gentle and framed by dark hair, lovely mocha skin...

 

"F-fine," Asami muttered hurriedly. Looking up, she hadn't realized they were in the pavilion, a lone fountain marking the center of the cobblestone courtyard, the stream only a few feet away.

"Hey," Korra suddenly declared, eyes lighting up. "...Wanna spar?"

 

Asami blinked, and couldn't help laughing.

 

"...I think we might get in a bit more trouble here if your... usual style is anything to go off," Asami teased with a crooked smile.

 

"Here, I'll be good. No Bending," Korra smiled back, and took her stance. "Unless you're afraid I'm gonna beat you this time."

 

At that, Asami only quirked an eyebrow, and deciding that Korra simply would not let this go, followed suit.

 

If this really was going to be the last time she saw Korra, she wanted it to be memorable.

 

Korra wasted no time, lunging forward before Asami dodged. But as she went to counterattack, Korra had anticipated her plan, and went low before shifting right into a high swing.

 

She'd learned more than she thought, Asami realized, and couldn't hold back her smile.

 

It could have gone on forever, for all she cared, and it nearly did. Every jab led to a dodge, or a feint, or a shift in position, and there was a rare thrill of knowing that she'd never have an opponent like this again.

 

Asami had been on many dates, with many girls. But this was by far the best.

 

But somehow Korra caught her off-guard (no doubt when she'd gotten lost in the moment), and with a sweep, she felt herself flying backward, toward the ground.

 

But Korra caught her, an arm securely behind her back moments before impact. The air had gone out of her, and Korra elected for a triumphant grin over a gloat.

 

Asami smiled as Korra lifted her up, on the brink of laughter as she righted herself.

 

"Okay, fine, you got lucky," Asami grudgingly admitted. "Now let's see you do it aga--"

 

It was her turn to be surprised when Korra simply closed the distance, arm still firmly planted in the small of her back, and this time, kissed her.

 

It was overwhelming. She could feel Korra pour herself into it, reckless and bold and completely certain. Exactly like her.

 

It took Korra a moment to pull back, and Asami could feel herself glued to the spot, her brain and body struggling to play catch-up.

 

When she did nothing for what felt like an hour, Korra looked downcast, resigned for barely a minute before Asami felt her hand on Korra's cheek entirely of its own volition, delicate fingertips running gently from the lobe of her ear and along the curve of her jaw.

 

There wasn't a question asked, and neither could wait for the other to bother. They just came together without thought, Asami's hands on either side of her face while Korra's wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in even closer. They kissed for a solid minute before it simply stopped, arms still wrapped together, bodies flush, faces red and breathing difficult.

 

Korra felt a gnawing, restless hunger awaken in her-- she didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she was absolutely certain she didn't want it to end here-- and compelled on, she leaned in towards Asami's plump, painted lips... only for her to pull away.

 

Asami's eyes were lidded and cheeks were flushed, and with a strangely shy motion, she wrapped her fingers around Korra's hand, and gently tugged, urging her to follow.

 

Without a hint of thought or hesitation, Korra allowed herself to be led.

Asami's home was only a few minutes away. It wasn't close enough.

 

They never said a word all the way to her room, but Korra had an idea of what was coming. The thought simultaneously thrilled and frightened her, but she followed all the same, compelled and deeply curious.

 

Once they were inside-- a large bed in the center of a room decorated with racing medals and clipouts from Pro-Bending articles and team posters-- all Korra's concerns evaporated.

 

She was on Asami without a second's delay, eager to taste those lips again, and she was more than happy to return the favor. They ended up on the bed, Asami beneath her, and it was all Korra could do to retain her composure as delicate hands ghosted across her hips, the small of her back, along the spine, fingernails just barely digging in as she pulled Korra closer, deepening the contact.

 

Korra desperately wanted to know, suddenly, what those hands would feel like unimpeded by her clothing, and as if reading her mind, Asami's fingers found purchase on the hem of her tunic, pulling up the garment in a practiced, fluid motion. Korra gasped as knuckles brushed across a hardened nipple, and she lifted her arms when Asami made to remove the clothing altogether, and threw it carelessly onto the floor.

 

Following suit, Korra's fingers eventually found their way to the fasteners on Asami's riding jacket, clumsily unhooking them one by one as instinct compelled her to break her lips away from Asami's and latch onto the patch of skin just below her ear, at the curve of her jaw. She heard Asami gasp, felt her tense before relaxing into the contact, her breath coming out in very unladylike moans, and Korra decided that she simply had to hear her keep making that noise.

 

She ran her tongue along the spot in slow, long licks between hard kisses, her free hand cupping Asami's cheek, holding her in place as a fingertip gently stroked back and forth along the rim of her ear. Asami trembled, whispering Korra's name in breathy, broken syllables, and Korra felt her breath hitch as her lips went lower, teasing along the throbbing pulse in Asami's neck, down to the base of her collarbone.

 

She wanted to savor this, to be patient, to take her time. But then she felt Asami's hands on her breasts, fingertips tweaking and rolling her nipples, squeezing and caressing and oh Yue she didn't know it felt so good to be touched like that...

 

She couldn't wait. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of Asami she could, and she wanted it now.

The jacket finally came open with a resounding *snap*, and Korra pushed it down her shoulders and off, leaving it on the bed and pulling her undershirt up over her breasts, giving up when she realized she'd have to pause to remove it fully. Panting, Asami moved to do so herself, but then Korra's lips were on her breast, her tongue exploring the curve of it, hot, erratic breaths tickling the areole.

 

Korra's tongue curled around a nipple while one hand swept back and forth along the dip of her spine, the other curving against her pale stomach, toned muscle tangible just beneath soft skin...

 

Her hand lingered there for a while, thumb brushing against her navel, but Asami wanted more, and got the sense that even with the enthusiasm Korra was displaying, she still wasn't completely sure what she was doing.

 

Brushing her fingers along the nape of Korra's neck, and grabbing the hand on her stomach with her free one, Asami gently guided it down, below her pubic bone, under the seam of her pants, through a soft patch of dark curls to where she was hot and slick and urgently needed to be touched.

 

Asami moaned, feeling Korra's fingers so close, hesitating for only a moment before they moved on their own, brushing her clitoris (she bit her lip, shuddering hard at the sudden contact), and with a final, impatient urging, Korra's middle finger slipped inside her.

 

Korra was at a loss for thought and words. Asami nearly screamed as her head flew back, long curling hair flowing and jerking at the movement, her beautiful body curving against her.

 

She'd never ever thought she'd be touching a girl here, but... it was tight and wet and hot and strange and perfect and there was something beyond words about how Asami reacted when her finger almost slipped out, the way her inner muscles gripped so hard around a knuckle, urging her silently to push it back in, to keep going.

 

Her finger moved back in, and Asami pulled her head up and kissed her with a ferocity she'd never imagined her capable of-- her tongue slid into Korra's open mouth, pushing against her own, challenging her to respond, and Korra felt herself moan as hers began to push and roll right back, her fingers now finding a steady pace as she drove in and out of Asami, the sticky wetness coating them and easing the entry of a second finger, even if Asami was so overwhelmed her teeth dug into Korra's lower lip, twisting it hard.

 

Curving her palm instinctively around Asami's sex, she brushed her clit as her fingers jerked upward and in, and with that Asami gasped, open-mouthed, emerald eyes lidding as a leg wrapped around Korra's back, fingernails digging in hard enough to draw blood as she went rigid for barely a moment, and then suddenly collapsed into Korra, breathing hard against a bare, strong shoulder, fingers sliding mindlessly along the nape of her neck and the hard muscle of her arm.

 

Korra couldn't speak, could barely think. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life than proud, calm, perfect Asami fall to pieces like that from her.

 

It took a moment to recover her breath, but Asami clearly didn't intend to give her the luxury of conscious thought. She wasn't prepared for Asami to pull her down, then flip over, pinning her to the bed.

 

Her eyes were dark and wild, challenging, the slightest hint of a ravenous smile on her face as she gazed down at Korra, and for all her power Korra was utterly helpless.

 

Asami had the same look in her eye as when they sparred, and this was a rare contest Korra was more than happy to lose.

 

Instead of diving right in, she slipped off her clothes at last-- slowly, letting Korra's eyes follow the movements of her hands, the way the fabric slid against skin, folding and cinching and curving and the shapely hips and waist and the inviting cleft between long, toned legs.

When she was fully nude, long black hair framing her face and her form laid out for Korra to fully appreciate, her mouth went completely dry, blue eyes wide and unabashedly staring.

 

Korra felt her tongue flick against her lips, and Asami crawled atop her, promptly running her tongue in a long, slow trail from the hollow of her throat all the way to the lobe of her ear. Korra shivered, holding back a sigh in response, letting it out in a shuddering breath as Asami bit gently on the curve of her ear, fingers already tracing the dips and stretches of her arms, wandering down her torso, brushing against her breasts.

 

Her touch was wonderful, but teasing, and while Asami worked her way down, kissing and licking and leaving little bite marks along the valley of her breasts and the firm expanse of her abdomen, Korra was fitfully moaning, a fire building deep within her core as Asami explored her.

 

She licked along Korra's navel as her fingers hurriedly undid the furskin on her waist, sliding her slacks down and off as her hands slid along powerful thighs and up, her thumb digging in hard against her pubic bone, Korra's legs sliding open at the merest urging of Asami's touch...

 

Even being swept helplessly along in the moment, Korra stared down through dilated, impassioned eyes, some part of her vaguely curious about how low Asami's kisses were getting, down through her own spot of pubic hair, fingers tickling down her hips, between her legs. She could feel Asami spread herself open, holding her labia apart with a pair of fingers, breath cool against where she herself was soaking and uncomfortably hot.

 

She was completely unprepared for Asami's head to dive between her legs, and her tongue to slip inside her folds.

 

Korra arched, the noise coming out of her somewhere between a gasp and a moan and a yelp, her hands snapping back and bunching the sheets tight between her fingers. She felt Asami's tongue flick against her clit, and fell right back to the bed, gasping, before it flicked there again, and again, and a pair of fingers slipped into her, fast and irregular and merciless.

 

She came in seconds, overwhelmed, arching and bucking even as Asami held her down with her free hand, quieting her movements.

 

Korra felt her breathing slowly return, her body trembling from her toes to the tips of her fingers... but Asami abruptly continued, this time pressing her thumb against Korra's pulsing bundle of nerves, and her lips and tongue teasing her labia. She was already sensitive from hitting her climax once, but Asami's tongue was so powerful and curling and she abruptly came again, fingers threading through Asami's hair, urging her deeper, surrendering completely and desperate beyond words for more.

 

Asami continued for what felt like hours, switching up her technique without warning and sending Korra into a mess of fragmented, rapturous non-thought so often she stopped bothering to count. Eventually, she simply couldn't come anymore, could barely move for how numb and sore she was below the waist, and every muscle in her gave out.

 

With that, her legs unwrapped from around Asami's head, and she finally came out from between her thighs, lips swollen and a satisfied smile on her face as she ran a finger along her lips, slowly suckling the fluid there.

 

Korra couldn't move as Asami collapsed against her on the bed, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Korra could taste herself thick on Asami's lips, on her tongue, but it amazed her how little she cared.

 

She wrapped an arm around Asami weakly, smiling warmly as exhaustion overtook her.

It was extremely late (or perhaps, extremely early) by the time they arrived at Air Temple Island, Korra's arms still wrapped tight around Asami's waist as her satocycle puttered to a stop. She was slow to get off, removing the spare helmet and lingering beside Asami, her cheeks red and shyly wringing her hands.

 

"Um... I... I guess I'll see you tomorrow at practice?" Korra finally asked, painfully aware of the smile still fixed on her face.

 

"No more games, remember?" Asami teased.

 

"R-right, right," Korra nodded, laughing nervously. She didn't want to go, not just yet-- she felt like her whole body was charged, magnetically drawn back to Asami-- but she didn't even want to imagine the face of Tenzin or the White Lotus guards if she got carried away again here.

 

She felt that wonderful giddiness again as Asami reached forward, and gently held her hand, thumb running softly across her knuckles.

 

"...How about we have dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us," Asami offered, and even in the dim moonlight Korra could see her own blush, her eyes turned sheepishly away.

 

"O-okay," Korra breathed. "...It's a date."

 

They came together for a final, quick kiss, and with a warm smile, Asami revved up her bike and headed back to the mainland.

 

Korra was left planted to the spot, feebly waving goodbye and still grinning like a fool.

 

\-----

 

Asami was happy. For the first time in years, she felt light and free, her thoughts full of Korra and her face flushed. The ride back home was a blur, and she parked her bike on the drive as she wandered up to the mansion.

 

She didn't notice the figure in the shadows until he spoke.

 

"So. This why you weren't at the ambush."

 

Asami froze, the blood running from her face as she recognized the voice. Amon's Lieutenant, stepping forward but still partly obscured by darkness.

 

"Amon may have given you this task, but you at least should know that he doesn't trust anyone."

She prepared to speak, felt her muscles clench in preparation for a fight, but there was no telltale whirl of bolas, no shift in the air as a chi-blocker rushed from behind.

 

"I'm not here to deal with you. If I wanted to, you wouldn't even know I was here. I'm simply here to tell you that no matter what you think you might be able to do, there's no running from us, and you'll never have a different life even if you wanted it. We can and will find you."

 

"Besides," he continued, "It would be a shame if your father became... involved with your situation."

 

Asami felt the horror return, the image of her father forced to work for Amon for what she'd done...

 

"You have one more chance. Tomorrow at midnight at the original attack point. Don't fail us."

 

And with that, Asami turned, but he was already gone.

 

She stared at the ground, fist clenching impotently, on the verge of the most difficult decision she'd ever made.

 

\-----

 

Korra couldn't sleep.

 

She stared up at the ceiling, head swimming, lips still locked in a distant grin.

 

She'd never felt like this. Her body was sore in a way she'd never been from Bending practice, and Asami was all she could think about.

 

Sensing her restlessness, Naga brushed her nose against Korra's arm, and she responded by hugging her giant companion's face and nuzzling affectionately against her.

 

She was in love. And for once in Republic City, everything felt perfect.

 

End


End file.
